


Between the Distances

by lasihiutale



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Peter and you were married back in Narnia. But in our world, you live in different time zones and have never met each other.





	Between the Distances

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angsty

You had gotten to Narnia when you were fifteen. You were standing under the soaking rain and wondered if God had gotten angry about something with you, as the rain had started just as the school ended and you had to wait for your friend to pick you up and drive you home. You had just hoped that it wasn’t raining so much, and it was like someone had heard your wish, but filled it in the wrong way. The ground beneath you had cracked loudly, but no one else seemed to ignore it, as they ignored your scream, too. You had tried running away but your feet weren’t obeying. And before you could realize it properly, you had fallen down, through the asphalt and landed on a thick layer of snow. After you had been in a pure panic for a bit, you saw a lamppost and it distracted you from your panic for a bit. A working lamppost in the middle of nowhere?  
  
You heard steps from the forest and glanced around. And on that moment, you saw four people, who were walking behind the trees.  
  
“Hey!” you had shouted, they all flinched as they turned to look at you and you tried to run to them in that deep snow, but it was difficult. Whatever this place was, someone had been lazy at plowing the snow.  
  
And in short synopsis, you had learned there was some White Witch and these four people were meant to save this place called… Narnia. And after many things you didn’t believe could be possible, they succeeded in that.  
  
You barely noticed it, but as the days went by, you remembered less and less anything about your home or your previous life. And in the end… you remembered nothing from your life before entering Narnia. You never questioned why you didn’t have any memories from your childhood or such.  
  
Peter – one of the four people you had encountered in the forest – was your boyfriend by now and he was crowned as a King of Narnia, alongside his three siblings. And a few years later, you had married Peter and thus, you were crowned as a Queen of Narnia too.  
  
Queen Y/N the Loving. That’s what you were called in Narnia. People all around Narnia came to see you and your husband, High King Peter the Magnificent. People were kissing your hand and told you how lovely couple you were and together with Susan, Edmund and Lucy, nobody would ask for anything better as rulers of Narnia.  
  
But after you saw that lamppost again, everything was torn down. You entered some hidden room full of something soft and furry… and before you knew it, Peter was no longer by your side. You were standing in the rain in front of your school and your friend was patting your shoulder. All your memories were back in a blink and the information felt like your head was gonna explode from that.  
  
“Y/N, do you hear me? Hey, what’s the matter?” she asked, and you realized you had tears on your cheeks.  
  
“I have to… I have to find Peter Pevensie.” you muttered, your voice cracking.  
  
“Who’s that?” she asked, looking confused. You didn’t answer, knowing she’d never understand and would just start to worry about your mental state, so she sighed and took your hand. “Get into the car, let’s go.”  
  
—  
  
You had tried to find Peter for months. Years. Decades. Not knowing, if he was doing the same. Not knowing, did he even remember you. Was he married to someone new by now? Why would you even bother to search for him? You could never find him. All you knew, was that he wasn’t living in Y/C. And that alone made it impossible to find him, if you couldn’t afford some expensive detective to do the work for you.  
  
You had a heart attack in the 1990s and you died from that. You had lots of friends left to grieve for you. You didn’t have any husband or children – it just never seemed right to marry someone. Because you were still married to Peter, though it wasn’t official anymore. Even when you wanted to love someone else who you could grow old with, you couldn’t do it. There were men who had crushes on you, but you almost always politely declined their date requests. You had gone to dates with someone occasionally, but it just… didn’t seem right. The guy was always friendly, polite and wonderful, but… you still couldn’t like him. Not like that.  
  
As you faded away, you saw blurry pictures of mountains… sun… green grass… fauns. It seemed like Narnia, but… a lot prettier. Narnia had been extremely beautiful too, but this was even more beautiful. You saw yourself as that 15-years old girl, lying on the grass, eyes closed. You drifted closer to it, so close that you were one with your younger body.  
  
 _And the first thing you saw as you opened your eyes, was Peter, who was smiling above you._


End file.
